


Taxi

by Lilly_C



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s07e15 Chimera, F/M, Hand Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-18
Updated: 2006-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:29:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1805332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A perfect end to a perfect night</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taxi

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for Chimera.
> 
> This is my take on Daniel’s constant yawning ;) and is set before Pete comes onto the scene.
> 
> Thankies to Tamara for doing beta, especially on such short notice.
> 
> Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.

Daniel and Sam were in the back of a cab, enjoying each other’s company for what was going to be the perfect end to the night. He leaned in and began kissing her softly. She responded by kissing him harder and pulling him closer to her.

He slipped his hand under her skirt, stroking her clitoris with his thumb, slipping his fingers inside her. She moved against his hand as she felt an intense orgasm surging inside her.

A brief moment before the cab pulled up outside Sam’s house, she bit on Daniel’s lip to prevent herself from screaming as she silently orgasmed.

Sam pulled away and smiled at Daniel. “Do you wanna come in?”


End file.
